


One Person makes a Difference

by KaiTheGuy145



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Little bit of Allura/Lotor, Lotor likes Lance for what ever reason, M/M, Teacher Coran (Voltron), Teacher Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiTheGuy145/pseuds/KaiTheGuy145
Summary: So where do I begin....I'm Lance McClain, a.k.a the schools playboy/ the schools most good looking guy/ also the best sharp shooter of the Voltron Legendary Defenders Video game. Yeah, yeah I know I'm pretty great, but.... in all seriousness my life has been crazy for the passed Month. Tbh idk where it all started going down, it kinda started sense I was In elementary school. But all I know this all first began with Keith Kogane.(This is basically a first person view of Lance's Life in high school, remember this is all Fanon.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	One Person makes a Difference

You know how they say Highschool is one of the best times in your life? Yea that's what I thought too, until the "Emo Mullet guy" entered our school with his cool- DUMB MOTORCYCLE. He's fricken taking all the girls and is absolutely clueless about it. I mean who the heck wears biker gloves everywhere they go! Also he has a Mullet! A fricken Mullet! New's flash Emo Mullet Guy, WE ARENT IN THE 80'S ANYMORE. But there he is, swarmed by every hot/cool girl in the entire school. I don't get girl's sometimes.

"Yo Lance, quit staring, we have to get to science class before the bell rings" A voice said next to me

Specking of girls

"I WASN'T STARING" I protested

"So you weren't looking at the new kid for 5 minutes straight?" Pidge asked

This is my best friend Pidge I tell you she is the smartest person I know, she can be a pain sometimes with her sarcastic remarks, but she's always been there for me. Including when I came out of the closet.....

" No i wasn't staring at HIM, I was staring at... his Motorcycle!" I Argued

Yea I know what your thinking, "Lance McClain the playboy, being BI?" Listen I mostly like girls ok?!? I've has only a couple guy crushes, that aren't even real people! 

" Mhm, sure, tell me when your done drooling so we can go inside" Pidge stated while walking away

I Grunted and walked into the building, trying to not look at the Emo Mullet Guy. Down the Hall I could see Hunk, My also bestfriend.

" Guy's, what took you so long? I thought we agreed to get here early?" Hunk said

" Sorry, loverboy here was checking out the new kid" Pidge said

" I was not Pidge and you know it!" I practically yelled

If it weren't for the bell ringing I'm pretty sure everyone would have heard that.

We hurried to Science class, we sat down in our seats, Pidge and Hunk sat in front of me while I sat alone behind them. I wasn't allowed to sit next to anyone in Science class due to the teacher calling me a "Chatterbox" but today we had a new teacher, all I have to do is try to get on his good side, then BAM, I no longer have to worry about the "silent rule" in class anymore. 

The classroom door opens and the class goes quite. It was the new teacher, he was tall, had a scar over his nose, and a big white spot in-front of his hair. I gotta admit, he isn't bad looking for a teacher, but I swear I've seen him somewhere.....

" Hello class as you may know, I am gonna be your new teacher, my name is Takashi Shiro, but you may address me as Shiro if you like." Shiro stated

Yea... I recognize that name, but I have no clue where from.

" Also we have a new student joining our class, please be respectful towards him, Keith you may come in" Shiro said

A familiar Emo Mullet boy walked in

" Keith would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Nope" Keith said

Shiro sighed " Alright how about you sit next to... hey whats your name?' Shiro said pointing to me

Oh for crying out loud, I have to sit next to the Emo Mullet boy! Why world must you punish me. 

" The name's Lance" I said 

" Keith go sit next to Lance" Shiro said 

"Keith" or known as Mullet boy sat down next to me. I could practically feel Hunk's and Pidge's lips form into a smirk. I am never gonna here the last of this.

I tried to avoid eye contact the rest of the time in science class. I really hate to say it but Pidge is right, I am staring at him, not that I would admit that to anyone. I felt so relived when science was over, it felt like an eternity. I stopped off at my locker to pick up supplies needed for Math, I entered the math room to find the one and only Mullet boy. 

' Seriously!' I thought ' Not only do I have one class with him but 2?!?'

Turn out I have 4 classes with him. I can't tell you how happy I was when school ended. I went home and crashed on my bed letting out a big 'oomf' 

I was so glad I was finally away from that Mullet boy, what exactly was his name again? It started with a K.... oh wait it was Keith! Keith Kogane, what a stupid name-

I practically shot up from my bed once I heard the name finally going through my head. Keith Kogane! I rushed over to my Bookshelf where I found my 5th grade year book. I started flipping through the pages to find my class. There he was.. Keith Kogane...

I practically wanted to slap myself at that moment. Your telling me that the whole day I was mad at my elementary friend! At this point I wanted to throw my yearbook out the window and scream.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yep Keith and I were friends back in elementary, we would always compete over silly things, like who could climb the fastest or who could throw the farthest. Keith sadly was better at those things than I was, I was jealous of him most of the time... I let my jealously get in the way and I ruined our friendship. I yelled at him near the last day of 5th grade, I forget what is was exactly about but all I could remember was saying 'I hate you!' to him... 

I haven't seen him sense than, that was over 4 years ago. 

I stared down at the yearbook, there was a photo of us during Christmas that made it into the yearbook.

How was I ever gonna confront him again? He most likely hates me! 

"Ugh... out of all the student's in the school why do I have to be pared with Keith..."

**Author's Note:**

> AYEEEE welcome to my first work, these are meh two fav boyz in da whole world. Except for Deku, he's the no1 super cinnamon roll.


End file.
